This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal is to investigate the environmental and genetic factors involved in Age Related Macular Degeneration and to determine what factors influence its progression. The research project is now in its second stage- identifying and studying families with two or more affected family members.